<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Twelve: Flirting Medically flirting with me? (Trafalgar Law/Kiera) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971936">Day Twelve: Flirting Medically flirting with me? (Trafalgar Law/Kiera)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, F/M, Medical, Original Character(s), Pick-Up Lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law keeps making sappy medical based pickup lines towards his girlfriend,who surprisingly is having the time if her life seeing Law being this flirty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Twelve: Flirting Medically flirting with me? (Trafalgar Law/Kiera)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-this is short,I'm sorry bout that,hopefully the next peice is longer-</p><p>-i found all the medicinal Pickup lines online-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey,Kiera are you a Coronary artery? Becuase  your wrapped around my heart"</p><p>Kiera looked up from her book,her face blushing madly as Law had a huge grin on his face</p><p>"E...excuse me?"</p><p>Law gently picked up her hand,rubbing his finger over her knuckles,smiling</p><p>"You'd better be a cardiologist,becuase something about you makes me want to give you  my heart"</p><p>"L..law?! A..are you okay"</p><p>Law placed a chase kiss against her lips, which caused Kiera to pull her hoodie up to hide her blushing face </p><p>"You can fill my caudate nucleus with dopamine anytime"</p><p>Law winked gently after finishing that line,making Kiera giggle gently,as Law's pick up lines/flirting was funny </p><p>"Did you cut my Phrenic nerve? Cuase baby,you take my breath away"</p><p>"Law!!"</p><p>Kiera ended up dropping her book,laughing loudly as she wasn't use to this from him aswell!</p><p>Kiera gently hugged law,letting her hot breath hit his ear</p><p>"Hey,Law?"</p><p>"Hmm? Yes Kiera?"</p><p>"So,I'm writing a essay on the finer things of life,and I was wondering if I could interview you?"</p><p>Law blinked maldy as a deep scarlet blush started to appear on his face </p><p>"F..fuck,that was good"</p><p>Kiera giggled,kissing Law's cheek gently smiling.</p><p>"I'm working on a story,and...well I um..."</p><p>Kiera blushed maldy and looked away,mumbling.</p><p>"Kiera? Speak up please"</p><p>Kiera closed her eyes tightly and breathed out quickly</p><p>"Imworkingonastoryandiwaswonderingifyou<br/>
couldhelpmewiththeclimax"</p><p>She breathed out hevaily and opened one eye,blushing see law have a shocked look on his face </p><p>"I'm sure I can help with that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>